


I was there

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-03
Updated: 2001-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Why should you trust me?





	I was there

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
I was there

## I was there

by silvina

Author's website: http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Yeah, well, so there. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

We finally talked about it yesterday, but it's not over. Nothing is ever simply over, it just gets complicated. Explanations are difficult enough when we're speaking different languages. 

You asked me how long it would be before I trusted you--forgave you for Victoria. That's not the right question. What you should be asking is how long it'll be before I trust myself again. I don't know. How long will it be before I can trust myself to not cause pain? What is trust, anyway, but believing empty promises? 

"I was going with her." 

"I know." 

Yeah, I know. 

* * *

End I was there by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
